six months, eight days, sixteen hours
by souleateraddiction
Summary: well this is a one shot of TsuStar, it's sad. but uh... enjoy!


well this is a one shot of TsuStar.

* * *

**6 months, 8 days, 16 hours…**

Black*star woke up slowly, his brown eyes getting use to the bright morning light. He groaned not wanting to move from the comfort of his bed. Black*star rolled to his side looking at the spot where she would be… he still remembers the way she curled up into a small ball sleeping blissfully. His hand ran down the indent that her body created. The side felt cold. He looked at the window where the light was pouring in. He remembers the way the light would make her skin glow and appear flawless. Memories filled his brain involuntary. He sat up and shook his head. Not now… please not now. He held his head in hands. He felt the smoothness of the wedding ring. "Humph... it was going to be a year tsu-flower…" he slid it off and read the message inside, again. Tsu and star will be forever like the sky… his face became hot and felt his eyes well up he put on his ring again. A knock came to the door.  
"Yo! Star let's go!" soul knocked a little harder in case star was asleep.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…" he slipped on a tee and jeans wiping his eyes. He slid on his shoes and walk outside.  
Soul notice that his eyes were bit red, he was crying…  
"Just woke up?" soul didn't want him to get mad.  
"Uh, yeah I did…" he continue walking with his arms behind his head. Soul shook his head and followed. We can't leave him alone… he'll go crazy…  
Black*star forgotten he still had his ring on. He took it off in his pocket; he knows patty will get upset.  
Patty saw Star and Soul walking to their group. She happily skipped to Star's side and planted a big kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed back not wanting to upset her.  
"Hey babe, hehe!" she giggled and gave him a big grin; he remembers the way tsu use to smile.  
"Hey." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to join the others. He saw Maka, she gave him a weak smile hoping he wasn't mad from the conversation they had.  
_"Black*star you shouldn't be doing this to patty…"_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"Just being with her to forget… eventually you're going to have to break it off…"_  
_"Maka… shut the fuck up… please? Don't you think I feel like shit because I know…?" _  
_"I'm just saying… you're not the only one who misses her… she was my best friend…"_  
_"Maka… get out of my house…"_  
_"O-ok…"_  
He waved back to her showing he wasn't upset. Kid nodded in his direction not meeting his eyes, he already stated his distaste with their relationship. Patty maneuvered them to sit on a bench. He stopped her bringing her behind a tree so they can talk more privately.  
"Star… why are behind a tree?" her confused eyes looked around.  
"… We have to talk patty…" he stared at the bark of the tree messing with a small patch of moss.  
She nodded and watched his fingers knowing this was serious. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Pat… I like you a lot but I just can't see this relationship being anymore then just sex…" he peeked up at her face. She was blank. He couldn't read her at all.  
"Oh" she stared at the ground; shuffling her feet.  
"Patty, please don't be mad and do something stupid… you don't deserve me… I think Kid will treat you better than me…" he frowned saying Kid would be better then him in anything…  
"I'm not!" she smiled at him.  
"Wait… what?" he looked her confused slightly tilting his head.  
"I was going to tell you that I want to be with someone else… but you kind of made it easier because I was going to say Kid." She giggled.  
He smiled and gave a big hug.  
"Good… but I'll miss having you in bed." He winked at her. But no one is ever as good as my Tsu-flower…  
She blushes a little and hugged back. They started to walk back both feeling way better. Black*star even decided to play basketball.

He lay on his bed; his body was bear except for some boxers. He stared at the ceiling.  
"6 months, 8 days, and 16 hours since you were…" he bit his tongue. He couldn't bear to say the word that nearly ripped him apart. He heard the door open and close.  
"Hmm…?" he slipped on some sweat and walked into the living room.  
"Are you hungry sweetie?" his jaw dropped as he saw his wife still beautiful as ever walking over to him, kissing his nose.  
"Tsu-flower...?" he watches her walk from him and to the kitchen.  
"Who else lovely?" she open the fridge and sighed.  
"Got to go shopping…" she closed the fridge and headed to the bedroom.  
I'm fucking crazy… or dead…  
He followed her, watching her usual routine. But as soon she turned her back, he hugged her tightly. Everything about the way she felt was real. He cried, he couldn't control him self.  
"Sweetie why are you crying?" she rubbed his arm which tightly wrapped around her waist.  
"Tsu-flower I-I don't want you to go! I love you so much! P-Please don't leave me!" he sobbed into her shoulder blubbering.  
"Tsu and Star will be forever like the sky…" he held her till his hallucination ended. When he saw his arms empty he stared at the ground blankly.  
My love… my wife… my partner… my Tsu-flower…  
He took off his shirt and slid into his bed. His mind was blank. He hugged himself remembering her warmth.  
"6 months… 8 days… 20 hours…"

The end…


End file.
